


Carmen in the Tickle Abuse set.

by MA7



Category: Tickle Abuse, real life porn actresses
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Porn, Tickle Abuse - Freeform, Tickling, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: I took the unusual step of writing a porn film FanFiction using 3 of my favourite real life porn actresses as characters. It is set at one of their porn shoots for www.tickleabuse.com and all the characters act and speak the way their real life counterparts do during their porn videos. Carmen's views about lesbians are her own as shown by her occasional words to camera, I do not share her views I'm merely keeping Carmen in character.





	Carmen in the Tickle Abuse set.

Carmen in the Tickle Abuse set

(Carmen is a real life porn actress who works in tickle fetish porn in the real life porn company "tickle abuse", all the people in this story are based on real life porn actresses who work for the Tickle Abuse porn website.)

Carmen squirmed and fidgeted nervously as the cameras were about to start filming, she knew that she was about to suffer BAD. 

Carmen was a very elegant and beautiful Japanese American woman living in New York City who worked in both modelling and in the tickle porn industry. To protect her privacy her last name was never divulged by the Tickle Abuse website, but her family knew what she did and her cousin had even done a video with her. The privacy of her last name was only to protect herself from unwanted stalkers.

Carmen was terribly TERRIBLY ticklish, she HATED being tickled but she still kept coming back for more! She had a very deep desire to be absolutely destroyed by tickling, tickled till she was crying her eyes out, a deeply seeded self destructive tickle masochism!

She was currently naked, strapped down spread eagle in a bondage device that Tommy the website owner called "the humbler". There was no escape from the humbler, Carmen was utterly screwed! She was completely defenceless and exposed!

Flexing and stretching their tickling fingers were the two porn models who would soon be torturing Carmen! Both models were Asian Americans like Carmen and were career tickle porn stars with a lot of tickling experience, the gorgeous Sumiko Hartford and the terrible goddess that was Nicole Oring! Both women were naked and this excited Carmen despite herself!

Carmen trembled uncontrollably as the cameras were called to start rolling, this was it! Carmen had no safe word at all, safe words were banned at Tickle Abuse! She simply had to endure for however long this might take!

Sumiko and Nicole smiled cruelly at Carmen and sauntered up to her defenceless body, stroking their fingertips along her skin as they walked towards her mid section. Carmen instantly started giggling from a combination of nervous anticipation and from the light tickles of the finger tips on her skin.

Without preamble both women started squeezing Carmen's HORRIBLY ticklish stomach! Carmen screamed with laughter as she died a thousand ticklish deaths, her stomach muscles leaping all about involuntarily to escape the shocking touch!

"Hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha" Carmen laughed frantically.

"Waaaaaa hahahahahahaha! No more!" Carmen begged, already broken down this early!

The two sadistic women laughed at Carmen and both started blowing raspberries on her stomach! Carmen DIED! This was DEATH! Only death could feel so BAD!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah hahahahahahaha ahahahaha ahhhhh STOP aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah hahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahaha you HAVE to STOP!" Carmen screamed.

Sumiko and Nicole ignored all the begging and pleading and screaming and just kept KILLING Carmen with tickles! Carmen could not stop SCREAMING, she was being tickle MURDERED!!!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Carmen screamed in a frenzy of laughter as her extremely sensitive belly was tickled beyond endurance by the vibrations of the raspberries on her skin!

The women nibbled her sides in between blowing raspberries and Carmen started thrashing in her bonds in a frenzy to escape from her doom! They were KILLING HER! 

Carmen tore and thrashed at the leather straps of the humbler but they held her fast! No matter how hard she thrashed and pulled she could not free her arms to protect her stomach!

For one glorious second Sumiko stopped. Nicole was still nibbling Carmen's tummy but with only one tickler the torment was halved. That glorious second then ended as Sumiko's manicured fingertips stroked Carmen's ARMPITS!

"Hahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha ahahahaha hahahahahahaha, NO NOT THE ARMPITS!" Carmen shrieked hysterically.

The fingers stroking tickled SO BAD!!! Her armpits were like an electric power grid of shock tickles, making her jump involuntarily as though she was being ELECTROCUTED!

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Carmen screamed in electric torment, thrashing wildly to protect her armpits!

"Pffffftttttttt!!!" Nicole Oring blew a HUGE raspberry on the WORST part of Carmen's stomach and she died TEN THOUSAND DEATHS of ticklish LETHALITY!!!

"Hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha ahahahaha hahahahahahaha no please hahahahahahaha OH MY GOD STOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO MORE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE STOP!!!" Carmen screamed in hellish torment!

Sumiko then made it WORSE by blowing raspberries in Carmen's ARMPIT! OH MY GOD!!!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH STOOOOOOOPPPPP NOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (screaming) please (screaming) STOP (more screaming) You MUST stop!!!" Carmen screamed.

Nicole Oring smiled cruelly and moved to Carmen's other armpit!!! Oh please god no don't do it! Nicole blew the BIGGEST and WETTEST raspberry in the UNIVERSE inside Carmen's ARMPIT! Carmen died more deaths than ever before as Sumiko Hartford joined in on the other armpit and both women blew raspberries at the SAME TIME!!!!!!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Carmen laughed like a damned soul in tickle hell!

THEY DIDN'T STOP!!! Both women blew nonstop, pausing only to draw breath and NEVER pausing at the SAME time to give her even a second of peace! Carmen tugged her arms down DESPERATELY but she COULDN'T, the straps were too STRONG! She couldn't get away!

"Pfffffffttttttt pffffffffftttttt," Sumiko and Nicole blew in unison in Carmen's poor armpits, the vibrations were MADDENING!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Carmen screamed with laughter!

"EWWW hahahahahahaha STOP LICKING ME YOU FREAKS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Carmen yelled as she felt both women lick her armpits even as they blew raspberries!

Carmen felt shivers down her spine as her vagina became wet from the freaks licking her! They were such LESBIANS!

"Hahahahaha you're freaks hahaha you're both freaks!" Carmen laughed at her tormentors.

Nicole and Sumiko punished Carmen's cheekiness with even WORSE armpit raspberries until Carmen was dead from being tickled to death! How was Carmen even still ALIVE when something tortured so BAD!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! STOOOOPPPPPPP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU MUST STOP! PLEASE STOP!!!" Carmen wailed in ticklish torment.

The pair started NIBBLING! The teeth squeezing her armpits DESTROYED CARMEN! It tickled like OH MY GOD, it tickled like HOLY FUCK!!! Carmen thrashed and jumped and prayed for God to just kill her now and put her out of her misery!

But God did not answer her prayers for death and instead she had to LIVE through ARMPIT NIBBLING!!!

"Hahahahaha hahahahahahaha ahahahaha hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha ahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha! AAAAAAAAAAA MERCY!" Carmen laughed in a frenzy of ticklish suffering.

The sadistic tickle freaks REFUSED TO STOP! Carmen could not make them stop tickling her! Oh sweet Jesus how can ANYTHING tickle so fucking MUCH!?!

The sadistic maniacs were KILLING her!

"Ahahahaha no more hahahahahahaha ahahahaha please no more HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA not the ARMPITS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA leave my pits alone! Wahahahaha!" Carmen pleaded her ticklish heart out.

Nicole smirked and started nibbling Carmen's RIBS instead! Oh my god oh my god oh my GOD!

"WAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Carmen screamed with berserk frenzied laughter.

Nicole squeezed Carmen's tummy with her hands as she nibbled her ribs, while Sumiko used her hands on both armpits at ONCE! 

Carmen bucked and convulsed with tortured screams, she was being tortured! She wanted to just give up information like a spy being tortured but she was not being tortured for information! 

Oh holy crap her sides and armpits were so INSANELY ticklish! 

"Hahahahaha hahahahahahaha ahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahaha ahahahaha your teeth HURT! Hahahahahahaha ahahahaha ahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahaha ahahahaha ahahahaha STOP BEING FREAKS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Carmen squealed ticklishly.

Nicole bit into Carmen's hip and she squeaked in high pitched hysterics, bucking her hips frantically to throw the woman off her hips! Nicole was ruthless however and refused to be denied access to the hip and Carmen threw back her head and cackled with laughter, her eyes tightly closed in torment!

Sumiko started playing with Carmen's nipples with her fingertips, sending ticklish chills down her spine! Being stroked on the boobs felt so WEIRD!

"Wahahahahaha leave my boobs alone hahahahahahaha it feels WEIRD hahahahahahaha ahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahaha ahahahaha you are so lesbian! Ahahahaha hahahahahahaha ahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahaha ahahahaha ahahahaha oh that feels so weird!" Carmen squealed.

Nicole then found Carmen's knees and SQUEEZED!!! Carmen died yet again, the HELLISH knee squeezes ANNIHILATED her!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Carmen shrieked her head off with laughter!

Sumiko was still playing with Carmen's boobs and it was making her feel WEIRD, like LESBIAN weird! Carmen was enjoying the boob play FAR too much and it freaked her out! Sumiko grabbed the closest boob and licked the nipple!!! Carmen exploded with freaked out giggles, it was maddeningly ticklish but she LIKED IT!

Carmen was feeling very wet in the pussy and was getting really turned on. But then Nicole found Carmen's FEET!

Carmen's already frantic laughter became a long unbroken scream as Nicole Oring's fingernails slid all over her INSANELY ticklish soles! She couldn't get a word out, she couldn't even laugh normally, she could only SCREAM!

Her feet were among the most ticklish spots on her insanely ticklish body, she HATED being tickled on the feet! Especially by Tasha! Thank GOD that Tasha was not in this scene!!!

Nicole's fingers wiggled in under Carmen's scrunched up toes and prayed for death to find her! It was BEYOND torture!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (screaming) please (screaming) ANYTHING BUT THE FEET!" Carmen screamed with all her might.

But Nicole was devoid of mercy and just kept DESTROYING poor Carmen! Carmen kicked and thrashed and bucked and wiggled but she couldn't escape! Her feet wiggled around in a frenzy of motion to escape the questing fingers but she couldn't shake them off!!!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Carmen laughed in absolute ticklishness.

Nicole started NIBBLING Carmen's foot and Carmen reached new heights of torment! This was TOO MUCH!!!

And as Nicole was torturing Carmen, Sumiko was licking and sucking on Carmen's boobs making her wet as the weather in England! Carmen wailed in pleasure and torment, the twin sensations confusing her! She was so turned on!

Nicole then used a freaking HAIR BRUSH on Carmen's foot and Carmen completely lost it, starting to cry! But Nicole didn't STOP!!! Even with Carmen crying her eyes out the company policy was to keep filming as Carmen had already signed a contract saying that she consented to this no matter what! Carmen was totally screwed and tears were useless!!!

Nicole scrubbed Carmen's toes so hard that she couldn't even keep crying, she was laughing too much to weep! Her tears and suffering noises were replaced by pure laughter of her LETHAL tickling!!!

"HAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STTTTOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE STOP!" Carmen screamed at the top of her lungs!

Nicole stopped for maybe 2 seconds, and then started scrubbing the OTHER FOOT!!! The entire film set rang out with the most explosive laughter as Carmen died a HUNDRED THOUSAND DEATHS!!! Oh FUCK THIS WAS WORSE THAN A THOUSAND HELLS!!!

Sumiko in the mean time had stopped pleasuring Carmen and was instead now stroking her midsection all over! FEET AND TUMMY TOGETHER AT ONCE!!! Words cannot describe how much Carmen suffered, it was her worst nightmare! She had never laughed so hard in her ENTIRE LIFE!!!!

The brush on her foot was absolutely MERCILESS as it carefully tortured every part of both feet with strong fast scrubbing! Her heels were scrubbed all over as Carmen threw her head back and forth in a frenzy, sending her hair flying over her face and sticking to the wet tears! Her toes were a shrine to suffering as shocking power shot up her nervous system to her brain with urgent tickle signals! 

Sumiko grabbed Carmen's inner thighs and dug in with her thumbs and Carmen was completely defeated and broken! 

"I will do ANYTHING to make it stop!" Carmen begged pitifully.

"Be a freak and I will stop." Sumiko Hartford said teasingly.

"I'm a freak, I'm a FREAK! I'm the biggest freak here just STOP!" Carmen giggled.

"Beg me to do freak things to you." Sumiko demanded as she kept torturing Carmen's thighs.

"Hahahahaha ahahahaha ahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahaha ahahahaha ahahahaha YES hahahahahahaha ahahahaha DO LESBIAN FREAK THINGS TO ME hahahahahahaha JUST STOP hahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahaha ahahahaha ahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" Carmen wailed.

Sumiko reached a hand to Carmen's pussy and rubbed her thumb all over the outside, all the while tickling her thigh with the other hand! 

"You are ALL wet! You are so lesbian!" Sumiko mocked and Carmen burned with shame even through her laughter from Nicole's hairbrush on her feet!

Carmen gasped with pleasure as Sumiko's thumb rubbed her pussy, it felt REALLY good! Nicole finally stopped with the hair brush and left Carmen's relieved feet alone. Nicole sauntered up to Carmen's defenceless side and Carmen squeaked and jumped as Nicole poked her in the side!

"Ooooooooh yeah!" Carmen moaned as the pussy stroking felt better and better.

Carmen giggled as Sumiko and Nicole continued tickling her lightly, but mostly Carmen just felt pleasure now. She was creeping closer and closer to orgasm as Nicole stroked her ribs all over.

"Oooh oh yeah, oooooooh! That feels good, hehehe oh Nicole stop hehehehe not there! Ooooh fuck! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I SAID NOT THERE NICOLE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Carmen moaned and laughed.

Nicole stopped digging her fingers into Carmen's armpits and side boobs and instead leaned forward and kissed Carmen on the lips! Carmen squealed with embarrassment but Nicole gave her armpits a warning tickle to behave and Carmen reluctantly got into it.

Nicole was a REALLY good kisser! It felt so good but the act of kissing another woman freaked Carmen out! She maintained to everyone that she was straight, but with the times that Brooke had made her cum on film Carmen wasn't fooling anyone with this! The truth was that she was INTO this in a VERY sexual way, and reluctant as she was to admit it Carmen wanted these women to bring her to orgasm!

Carmen moaned as she gave in and kissed Nicole hungrily, this felt too RIGHT to be WRONG!!! 

Carmen giggled as Sumiko continued to lightly tickle her thighs and sides but was mostly just moaning as she made out with Nicole. Carmen felt very relaxed as her orgasm grew inside her and she kissed Nicole more passionately, even slipping her tongue into Nicole's mouth!

OH GOD Carmen thought as Nicole's strong clean tongue chased Carmen's tongue around in little circles, OH GOD! It felt so HOT! 

Carmen tensed as she felt the inevitability of orgasm grip her entire body, carrying her along for the ride to the dizzying heights of orgasm! She moaned in a shockingly intense climax, her brain completely obliterated by raw pleasure!

Carmen sighed in contentment, but Sumiko wasn't done yet!

"You can manage more than just one orgasm!" Sumiko insisted and kept rubbing!

Carmen groaned and closed her eyes in bliss as she kept making out with Nicole.

Nicole continued kissing for a while but then pulled away and started tickling Carmen's armpits! 

"Hahahahaha you BITCH! Hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha ahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahaha ahahahaha ahahahaha oh you EVIL bitch!" Carmen laughed feeling betrayed.

Nicole leaned forward over the humbler so that her boob was over Carmen's mouth! Carmen was tickled into submission and started sucking the massive breast on the nipple to make the tickling stop! 

Nicole moaned as Carmen sucked and used a free hand to masturbate! What a FREAK Carmen thought! Carmen herself was moaning orgasmically from her second orgasm and frantically sucked the nipple passionately!

Oh god this is WEIRD Carmen thought as she exploded in yet another intense mind blowing orgasm! How can this feel so GOOD!?!

Nicole climbed up onto the humbler and Carmen's eyes went WIDE as Nicole SAT ON CARMEN'S FACE!!!

Carmen made frantic sounds of protest but Nicole simply stoked Carmen's armpits until Carmen put her tongue inside Nicole to stop the tickle torment! OH GOD IT WAS SO SLIMY! Her pussy was GROSS! Carmen was not a lesbian, she didn't eat pussy!!!

But OH MY FUCKING GOD why did this feel so RIGHT! The more that Carmen licked Nicole out, the more that Carmen wanted to CONTINUE licking Nicole out! Carmen gave into her strange freak urges and passionately ate the pussy with moans of passion!

Carmen and Nicole's orgasms grew in unison and they both moaned with lust, as Sumiko started to really rub Carmen with all her might! Carmen exploded in fantastic orgasm and a moment later Nicole joined her, screaming in climax!

Carmen breathed heavily as Nicole climbed down off the humbler. Carmen looked at Sumiko and Nicole tenderly, feeling the urge to kiss and cuddle like she always did after orgasm. It had been an intensely intimate experience and Carmen felt very safe and relaxed in the presence of her new sexual partners.

Carmen was about to say something when Sumiko and Nicole resumed tickling her feet with hair brushes! They did not stop for the rest of the film!!!


End file.
